


A Tale of Tey: Book Two

by Grievon



Series: A Tale of Tey [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grievon/pseuds/Grievon
Summary: A direct sequel from the first book, the abandoned Togruta child finds herself on the path to becoming a Jedi.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Some things to note to help understand the characters better:  
> -Echani are believed to have two vocal cords, and in order to prevent their vocal cords from failing when not speaking their native language, some would hum or growl.  
> -'Kara en' is a term of endearment used by Echani.  
> -Kae'rila suffers from stunted height, only being 4'9 (5'5 with montrals).  
> -This book does not cover everything Kae'rila has been through, only the most notable things.

Her blue eyes scanned the interior of the shuttle, following the seems between durasteel panels of the cabin. The dirty grey metal reflected the light of the area, she began to stare at her reflection. Most of the dirt was cleaned off to reveal her cyan skin, while the purple patterns on her montrals and lekku contrasted against the pale tan of the headdress cartilage that still held some dirt. The necklace of teeth around her neck made a faint jingle as the shuttle exited hyperspeed and began to descend to the planet below. The Togruta looked to the man sitting across from her, his low hums carrying gently around her montrals which caught her attention.

“Force-sensitive?” Her voice came out soft and hesitant, still wary of the man who freed her from Shili.

The man looked to the Togruta, his pure white eyes resting softly as a smile formed. “That is correct, Vly en. You’ll learn more about that soon. Just know that you have nothing to worry about now, relax.”

“Are you human?” She said, only hearing about humans from the traders of her village. She knew little about what they were, but the descriptions did not quite match the man before her.

The man chuckled softly. “No, I’m an Echani. You seem to be very curious, little one.”

“I don’t know what that is. I don’t know what’s going on.” She responded quietly, looking to the floor.

The Echani man kept a warm smile about him, trying to give off a reassuring feeling for the child. “When I found you, you were nearly starving to death. Just think of this as another chapter in your life. It’s not everyday a fourteen year old gets a new life.”

The Togruta looked at the man, trying to understand what he was saying. The man lifted his hand and pointed to the cockpit where the view of an approaching temple among a vast forest appeared through the clouds. The pilot flipped a twitch and the shuttle shook before the comms bursted out with a voice. “Landing sequence engaged.” The Togruta kept her eyes on the man across from her for a brief moment before following the finger to the view. The shuttle approached a landing pad surrounded by lush, green grass that shook violently. With a solid landing, the spacecraft died down, the hum of the cabin quieting. As the back door began to open, the warm winds of the planet rushed in, blowing the white hair of the man as he stood up. His ponytail swayed softly and the natural light revealed his sharp features. The two walked off the shuttle, the Togruta staring at the large, stone temple towering above them.

“Welcome to Caamas, Kae’rila. Home of the Jedi Order.” His voice carried in a soft gust of wind. “We’ll get you acquainted with the temple, teach you a few things before you start your journey.”

“My journey?” Kae’rila peeled her eyes away from the temple to look at the man.

He chuckled softly before letting out a low hum. “Your journey to become a Jedi.”

The man began to walk toward the temple, beckoning the young Togruta to follow him. The large stone structure built into the side of a cliff where a waterfall seemed to pour on its side. Flags draped across the roof and shared space with lush green vines. “The Jedi are servants and conduits to the Force. By following its will, we try to bring balance to the Force.” The white haired man continues to move until reaching the stairs. He stops and looks to Kae’rila. “Before I show you around, do you have any questions for me, Vly en?”

The Togruta looked up, her head tilting to the side. “What’s your name?.”

The man smiled warmly. “Shiroi Kitsune, but feel free to just call me Shiro.”

Kae’rila returned a smile to Shiroi before the two walked into the temple. The stone floor chilled her bare feet as they moved to the center of the entrance hall. Four fountains gave an calm atmosphere to the room, and a statue of a kneeling woman with a stone sword took center stage. Shiroi tapped the child’s shoulder, snapping her out of her amazement. “This way.” He began to walk toward a doorway, gesturing a hand to the next room. “This is Serenity Springs, home of the Seers. There seems to be a meeting going on in there, so we won’t disturb them.” Kae’rila poked her head around the corner of the doorway, staring into the room. The waterfall from outside seemed to pour into a pool in the room and standing near it were several individuals. Shiroi herded the child to the adjacent room, stopping at its doorway. “This is the Council Chamber, off limits unless told otherwise.” He stated simply before moving on. The child swiftly moved to keep to his side as they moved to the back of the entrance hall where there were two sets of stairs, one going up and one going down.

“Downstairs is the Halls of Healing, where our healers keep everyone healthy. Hopefully you won’t spend too much time there in the future.” Shiroi gave a light chuckle while Kae’rila stared at him, not sharing the same enthusiasm. The two took the stairs up, which lead to a balcony room over the entrance hall. A gust of wind blew in from the nearby exit where the Echani man headed to. As the two exited the main temple, they were greeted with a large stone bridge decorated with similar statues of the kneeling swordswoman. Kae’rila’s eyes seemed to shine as they met with another large waterfall pouring water to the left, which fed a river under the bridge. To the right, a vast forest stretched as far as she could see. Shiroi looked down to the child, keeping a smile on his face. “Breathtaking, no?” The child could barely make a nod before following the white haired man. As they continued the tour around the temple, Shiroi made several stops to chat with other Jedi for brief moments. Kae’rila kept her eyes away from the conversations, not wanting to seem intrusive. She would see other children around the temple grounds, all being from different species.

One girl had green skin and tattoos on her face, her black hair drifted down to her shoulders. There was a boy who had fur all over his body, pointed ears, and stood taller than most of the children among them. There was another girl who also was covered in fur, similar to the boy. ‘Siblings?’ she thought as her eyes scanned the rest of the initiates. Some had small horns, others had lekku like her, but branched out from the back of their head. There were several humans of both genders. No one like her, though. Among the vast amount of children of different species, she still felt alone.

Shiroi lead Kae’rila to a large, stone building. Inside, bunk beds lined the walls and lockers had nameplates on them. “This is the barracks, where you’ll be staying. Get some rest, Vly en, tomorrow will be an exciting day for you.” Kae’rila looked up to the man, unsure if she made the right choice by coming with him. She walked over slowly and sat on a bed, her hand brushed against the soft blanket. It was a vast difference from growing up on Shili where the blankets and clothing were hides of freshly skinned animals. The other children retired to their own beds and fell asleep instantly, others talked quietly. Kae’rila laid across her bed, staring at the base of the bed above her The sun rose, shining light into the room, meeting the bloodshot, blue eyes. Kae’rila rose from the covers, feeling the soft cloth against her skin. Most of the children had already ventured out and began their training while the Togruta sat on the edge of the bed, staring at her feet as they swayed above the floor.

“Kae’rila, may I speak with you?” A voice drifted out, followed by a hum. The Togruta looked up to see the Echani standing at the doorway. As he gestured to the child, a smile formed on her face.


	2. Second Chances

“Will you honor the Order, as a member, and as a Jedi of the Republic?”

The words echoed in the room of chairs and individuals sitting in them. The white haired man stood towering before the knelt Togruta child who looked around nervously. The Jedi Council casted their eyes before the Echani and Togruta, observing the one of many oaths taken in their lifetimes. Her eyes glanced to the right, where Masters and Knights of the Order watched. Most wore smiles, while others had stern, emotionless faces. An audience of several dozen Jedi in one assembly.

“Kae’rila?” Shiroi spoke softly.

The cyan child looked up to the white eyes, coming back to reality. “I will.” She finally said.

Shiroi offered a reassuring smile as he continued. “Will you promise to uphold the Jedi Code, and promise to respect all life and help those weaker than yourself?”

Growing up in a culture that required equal contribution settled in her mind, wrapping around the words that were just spoken. She no longer had to worry about being weaker than others and being outcasted, but that is all she knew. “I promise.” Her voice came out quiet, eyes moved back to the Council, unsure if they were already judging her weak nature. Kae’rila was surrounded by strangers, surrounded by a cult she has never heard of, about to serve something she could not see. Yet, it was the second chance she needed to find some hope of redemption.

Shiroi allowed a hum to escape before he continued. “Will you to only use the Force for good; never in anger and only to defend those cannot defend themselves?”

This entity has been spoken several times during her stay at the temple, and she was still unsure what the Force actually was. ‘You’ll learn soon enough.’ The words echo in her head as more questions rise and the answers remain distant. “I will.”

“Will you promise to find new ways to improve yourself so that you may be an example to others and to provide guidance to those who seek it?” The Echani spoke once more.

“I promise.” Kae’rila said, a smiling formed from the thought of being able to improve herself.

Shiroi took one step forward, giving the Togruta a gentle tap on the forehead with his finger. “Then rise as my padawan. You may return to your peers.” He extended his arm, a gesture to the row of seats filled with children and teenagers. Kae’rila stood up and began to walk toward the designated padawan section of the assembly room before being stopped by her new master.

“Don’t forget to bow to the Council, Vly en.” Shiroi quickly spoke in a hushed tone, smiling warmly to his new student.

A bead of sweat formed on her forehead, embarrassment rushed through her veins as she hesitantly looked back to the Council. She dipped her head down, her eyes moving to the floor and shoulder length lekku dangling toward the ground before bringing herself back up. Shiroi nodded to her, a cue to move on to the seats. The boots hugged her feet tightly and uncomfortably as it hit the floor hard. Kae’rila walked to an empty seat in the corner and slouched into the padded, metal chair. The shirt she wore hugged her figure and made her skin itch while her pants scrapped against her once free legs. Kae’rila understood the need of clothing and being socially appropriate, but this was one of many minor adjustments from the world she grew up in where clothing was loose, minimal and practically optional at times.

Group by group, the Jedi began to leave the large room. First, the Council returned to their room, then the Masters left, then the Knights and finally the padawans. Kae’rila slid off the seat, steading herself on the floor before following the crowd of younglings out of the room. Shiroi greeted his student outside of the assembly room, placing his hands on the child’s shoulders.

“I have something to show you, Kae’rila.” Shiroi spoke softly, followed by a low hum. “There’s a shuttle waiting for us.”

‘Another shuttle?’ She thought to herself, hiding a distressful face behind a smile. Space travel was the her least favorite thing about being introduced to the galaxy. The cramped interiors, no connection to a planet, and an uneasy chill. The two took an elevator down to the hanger where they boarded a shuttle. As the spacecraft took off, Kae’rila looked out the bay window to see the large Valor-class Cruiser, the flagship of the Jedi Order, which seemed to shrink as the shuttle flew through the vast emptiness. The shuttle made the jump to hyperspace in an instant before arriving to a new planet. Shiroi opened a locker and pulled out a jacket, handing it to the Togruta.

“It’s a bit cold this time of year on Alderaan, the layers help.” He said, watching the child putting on the jacket reluctantly.

“It’s fine, Master Kitsune. What’s Alder-run?” Kae’rila spoke in a soft tone, keeping her eyes on the floor.

“Master Shiro is fine. In fact, you don’t even have to call me master if you don’t want to. I’m not big on titles.” He said with a smirk. “Alderaan is your new home, I have a house there. It’ll be better than staying in the temple barracks.”

Kae’rila looks up at the Echani. A new home was something she never though she would hear. A smile formed as she began to speak. “I don’t think I deserve this much, Master. A new home, another chance to make something of myself.” She paused, looking at him. Shiroi gave her a light shrug, still wearing a smile. “The Force brought us together for a reason.” He stated before turning his attention to the destination. The distant world was dotted with clouds, the white and green lands were hugged by bodies of water. The shuttle entered the atmosphere and landed in a spaceport where the two Jedi departed.

The house was warm and well lit with the scent of freshly cooked food lingering in the air. Shiroi and Kae’rila walked up to the door, and as it opened, they were greeted by a creature. Its four eyes stared at the Togruta, and its wide jaw housed rows of pointed teeth. The dirty tanned fur swayed lightly and its forked tail wagged with emotion. Shiroi took a step forward, humming. “Good afternoon, Liebe. This is Kae’rila, she’ll be staying with us.”

The child stared at the nexu, feeling a rush of fear and adrenaline. She froze, unable to properly react to the creature before her. Kae’rila took a step back before feeling a gently poke on her forehead, looking up to the retracting arm of the Echani. “No need to be afraid, Vly en. This is Liebe, she’s very friendly.” As if it knew, the nexu walked up to the Togruta, brushing against the child. Kae’rila’s fear seemed to diminish as the creature climbed onto Shiroi, resting on his shoulder. Shiroi began to explain his role on Alderaan, being the ambassador to the planet for the Jedi Order before leading his student to a room. Inside was a welcoming bed against a light tan colored wall. Across the room, adjacent of the bed, was a large boulder that Shiroi explained was helpful to meditate on. There was a fuzzy rug that Kae’rila let her toes explore for longer than needed, and a finely crafted wooden drawer for clothing. “Make yourself at home, little one. I’ll prepare dinner for us.” Shiroi said before leaving the room. The child walked over to the bed and sat on the edge for a brisk moment before laying back onto the warm sheets, closing her eyes.


	3. Philosophies of the Jedi

A perfect drop of water formed from the crack in the ceiling before allowing gravity to take over, dropping through the air to meet the cold, stone floor. Her eyes watched the next drop form before she heard the familiar hum. Kae’rila returned her attention, biting her tongue as a reminder to remain focused. Her leg shook gently as the Echani wrapped a thin line of beads around her right montral before speaking to her.

“The Jedi Code is more than a few lines of words. They are a source of guidance for the Jedi, and a model of how a Jedi should act. Each line has its own mean that we should always remember.” He carried on, explaining the importance. Kae’rila nodded once in awhile, showing that she was still listening. Shiroi paused for a moment, lifting a small cup to his mouth, the steam raising gently in front of his face. He finished off the piece of jewelry with a tight knot, the silka beads of a padawan resting against the Togruta’s head. “Recite the Code for me, Kara en.”

Each day that passed was dedicated to the philosophies. “There is no emotion, there is peace.”

Weeks seemed to meld together with each day starting with meditation, a cup of tea, and reciting the Code that seemed to be drilling into the mind of the Togruta. “There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.” The more she spoke the Code, the more she understood the meaning behind the lines. “There is no passion, there is serenity.” She paused. Her mind would wash over with a deep crimson and a soft trill would ring in the silence. External attachments were forbidden, a distraction to a Jedi’s duty and to the Force, a tenet Kae’rila would stutter over several times as the crimson shade clouded her thoughts. She started over, repeating the lines.

“There is no emotion.” Her voice gave out, looking at her master.

“There is peace.” Shiroi finished, offering a warm smile. His hum would radiate out to the Togruta, the tone wrapping around her montrals like a security blanket.

“There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force.” She allowed herself to smile as the lines were finally finished for the day.

The lessons continued. Shiroi taught his padawan about the Force theories, the ideas that the Force had two side. The light side of the Force and the dark side of the Force. For most, the light side was named Ashla, after Tython’s bright moon. While the dark side was named Bodga, after Tython’s dark moon. Kae’rila would learn the dangers of the dark side, the evilness and cruelty found in the entities known as the Sith, and how the Jedi’s main purpose was to bring balance to the Force. The Echani continued the lesson of the Force theories, starting with the most prominent theory, the Living Force. “Flowing through every living thing, with a clear light and dark side to the Force.” He would say to his student. Kae’rila’s mind would return to Shili, to the feelings she would have when killing an animal, perhaps an explanation to a lot of things. Shiroi moved to the Unifying Force theory, explaining how the Force was an entity, and that the light and dark side were from the intentions of Force users, and not the Force itself. The child’s eyes would drift back to the water forming on the ceiling, signaling Shiroi to move on.

“You’re not enjoying this, are you?” He spoke to the child.

“It’s a lot to take in, Master Shiro. Theories, codes, guidelines.” Kae’rila spoke softly, peeling her gaze away from the forming water drop.

Shiroi let a hum escape him, nodding. “It’s all very important, you at least understand the things I’m saying, right?”

The child nods which ushered into the next lessons. There were conquers to know, honors to uphold, dark side stages to understand, and three pillars of strength to analyze. Every philosophical discussion fed into the most powerful weapon for a Jedi. Knowledge. It has been over a month since Kae’rila became a padawan, and every day was dedicated to furthering her knowledge and understanding of these philosophies. Her master stood before her the next morning, sunlight shining against his white hair. The smell of breakfast lingered in the air, sweetened meat in a curry. Her blue eyes looked up at the tall Echani for a brief moment before her attention was directed to his hand. A small brown bag rested in his palm.

“This is for you. Keep it with you at all time, but don’t open it.” Shiroi spoke the familiar warm smile.

“What’s inside it?” She responded, taking the pouch from his hand, feeling the weight of the mystery object inside.

A chuckle would escape from the man. “If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise. Just don’t look inside of it. Or do, it’s ultimately your choice.” Shiroi nodded to his student before walking off into the kitchen.

Kae’rila stood there and watched the bag, her mind racing on what could be inside. There was a thin twine wrapped around the mouth of the bag, and it seemed to almost beg to be undone. The Togruta let out a held breath, remembering the philosophies. ‘Beware of temptation and curiosity.’ She thought to herself before attaching the bag to her belt, knowing the time will come where she will be able open it. Patience was a familiar aspect to her.


	4. The Seers

Her feet tried to keep up to with the man in front of her, skin quietly slapping against the stone floor of the temple in her rushed movement. Shiroi led the child to a room and bowed before the woman who stood before a pool of water. Kae’rila looked around, taking in the peaceful nature of the area. From what she remembered, this was Serenity Springs. The waterfall that poured over the cliff into the temple met the pool of water, the sound of the falls were tranquil in itself. She could feel a certain presence as she walked further into the room, a warm and calm embrace. The woman turned away from the pool of water and welcomed the two Jedi, her red hair tied back into a bun showed one or two strains of grey. Her all white robes hugged her figure and exposed her shoulders to the soft mist of the falls.

“Welcome back, Shiro. Who is this little one with you?” Her voice was soft and comforting to the child.

Shiroi’s hand rested on the Togruta’s shoulder as he let out a deep hum. “This is Kae’rila Tey, she’s been my padawan for little over a year now. I thought I might show her the Springs.” He turned his attention to his student. “Kara en, this is Autum Day, Master of Visions of the Seers.”

Kae’rila looked upon the woman before her, bowing her head in respect. As she brought up her head, she was greeted with a friendly smile from the Master. The Seers were something the Togruta has heard before, but she wasn’t sure what they truly were. Autum walked slowly toward the two, standing in front of the child. Where she felt judgement when others look upon her, she felt a sense of approval instead coming from the woman.

The Master of Visions turned her attention to Shiroi. “She kinda reminds me of Oshona.” She looked to the child. “A pleasure to meet you, Kae’rila. Will you both be attending the interpretation tonight?”

Shiroi gave a nod, letting his robes slip off his body to reveal a similar uniform to Autum’s, yet his was a dark green and brown. Kae’rila raised a brow to the matching uniforms. The master and student would settle near the wall, reviewing philosophies as other began to walk into the Springs. They were mostly padawans and humans, but another woman walked into the room with long, white hair, similar to Shiroi’s. The woman’s white eyes looked around, spotting the Togruta before she walked to the side. A large man walked into the room, his body covered in fur and ears pointed. Shiroi picked up on the curiosity of his student, informing her that this man was a Cathar and close friend with Autum, his name being Knight Yolkir Ald’ruin. Another padawan walked in, who was also a Cathar, standing tall compared to the other students. The Echani nudged Kae’rila to join the gathered padawans in front of the Master of Visions, which she did happily.

Autum welcomed everyone who showed up, speaking kindly to the younglings before her. Kae’rila sat next to the tall Cathar padawan, keeping her focus on the woman speaking. The Master of Vision began to talk about the Seers, answering the questions that filled Kae’rila’s head. “Seers interpret the Will of the Force seen in the visions the Force gives us. We use an ability called Farseeing to review the past, search the present and seek the future. Upon receiving these visions, we interpret them and act accordingly, whether by intervening in a situation ourselves or calling upon the aid of our fellow Jedi.” The more Autum spoke of the Seer, the more it intrigued Kae’rila. Before long, they all sat down and the Master of Visions introduced the Cathar Knight, who shared his vision with everyone. The red haired woman would then explain how to interpret visions, making sure everyone understand the process before they began.

Throughout the interpretation, Kae’rila remained silent, watching her fellow students asking and answering questions to figure out the details. The Cathar padawan next to her gave her a light nudge. “Share your thoughts?” Kae’rila looked up to his eyes before smiling lightly. The two began to bounce their ideas off one another, answering the key details for the interpretation. Kae’rila would smile and laugh, the Cathar would joke and make faces. The two padawans helped Autum interpret the vision for Yolkir until the class ended.

“I never got your name.” The Cathar smiles to the Togruta.

“Kae’rila.” She replied with a smile, her hands petting her lekku gently.

“I’m Kelinj, but my friends call me Kel.” The Cathar responded.

The Master of Vision stood up, the Cathar Knight following her lead, before she broke eye contact with the man. “Thank you all for coming. I hope this interpretation has provided a path for you, Yolkir?” Her words came out soft, and unusually hesitant compared to earlier that night. “It has. Thank you, Master Day. And thank you padawans for the help. I must be off.” Yolkir left without looking back. Autum watched the man leave before dismissing the group of younglings before her. Kelinj and Kae’rila stayed behind, chatting off to the side. Shiroi walked up to Autum, humming softly.”Do you think he’ll be okay?” The red haired woman gave a delayed nod, forcing a smile as she watched the two aliens laugh.

“The next generation, Seer Kitsune. Have they any interest in where they’d like to spend their time?” She said casually.

Shiroi shook his head. “That is why I’ve brought Kae’rila here. The two seemed very skillful during the interpretation. I think this was a good outlet for the little one. This is the most I’ve seen her focused and open.” His white eyes would watch over the Togruta as she smiled widely, revealing sharp canines in her mouth. “Though, I worry for her health. She’s very small for her age.” Shiroi said softly.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine, Shiro.” Autum stated kindly.

Several days would pass after the interpretation, and Kae’rila would find herself kneeling before the Master of Visions in the Springs. The soft roar of the falls behind the woman speaking filled the room and the gently mist it gave off almost gave the child goosebumps.

“Why do you want to join the Seer, Kae’rila?” Autum spoke with a pleasant smile.

The child looked up to meet her eyes. “I really enjoyed the interpretation the other day.” Kae’rila paused, hearing the subtle snickering coming from a Cathar in the corner. Kelinj waved to his friend, wearing brown and white robes. Kae’rila’s head tilted, wondering what the snicker was about before returning her attention. “Also, Master Shiro is a Seer, too, right?” She continued.

Autum gave a slight nod. “Yes, but that shouldn’t be the reason for you joining.”

“It isn’t!” Kae’rila quickly responded. “I want to help with the visions.”

“Seers are more than just visionaries, little one. Though, that is something you’ll learn as time comes.” Autum noted with a wink of the eye.

The oath to join the Seers reminded the Togruta child of when she was sworn in to become Shiroi’s padawan. A few individuals entered the Springs to bare witness to the moment, Kae’rila noting the white haired woman was one of them from the interpretation. Shiroi was there, as well as two unfamiliar faces. She kept her focus on the woman standing before her as Autum spoke the oath. Kae’rila could hear the subtle movements of the individuals in the room, before clapping began. “Rise as a Seer in training, Kae’rila.” Autum finally spoke before making her way to a cabinet. The selves held a variety of jars and cups, with a counter top that appeared to have stained rings on it. The woman knelt down and reached under the cabinet, pulling out a set of folded brown and white robes, walking back to the child and offering them to her. “Wear these whenever you are performing your duty as a Seer.”

Before Kae’rila had a chance to thank the Master, Autum stepped away, Shiroi following her. Kae’rila watched the two stand near the entrance to the Springs, perking her lips with curiosity of the subject, noticing a distraught look upon their faces. Kelinj called over to his friend, explaining how he recently joined the Seers as well. While the Cathar rambled on, Kae’rila listened, hearing the soft words coming from down the hall. Her blue eyes widened. “Knight Yolkir Ald’ruin was killed.”


	5. A Name for a Holocron

The hood proved pointless, unable to be brought over her montrals. The robes covered her entire body and felt heavy the first few times wearing it. At one point, Kae’rila kicked off the boots that came with the uniform, freeing her feet from their grasp. The robes flowed down to nearly touch the floor, a good feature to hide the fact that she was barefoot in the Springs. Her feet moved along the lightly dampened stone floor as she made her way to the two Jedi in the corner of the room, bowing her head. Autum and Shiroi returned a bow before continuing their conversation.

“I mean, you’re practically a mother to the Seers, Autum.” Shiroi noted with a chuckle.

Autum smiled widely. “I suppose.”

Kae’rila thought about the words spoken, feeling a light tug on her heart from the mention of ‘mother.’ Several people wandered into the Springs, including Kelinj and the white haired woman from before. Autum smiled at the group. “Ah, yes, it’s about that time. Niylla will be leading today’s holocron creation class, Shiroi, no need to worry.” Autum said to the Echani. Kae’rila eyed the white haired woman, learning her name.

“Niylla?” The Togruta looked back to Autum.

“Niylla Day, she’s our holocron expert for the Seers.” Autum informed her.

“Day? Like your name? If you’re like a mother, then she’s like the aunt!” Kae’rila paused for a moment, realizing her volume level. Shiroi let out a sigh while Autum held back a smile. Kae’rila slowly turned around to see the white eyes staring at her. The Springs were quiet, the roar of the falls seemed to disappear as the staring contest began. Niylla walked over to the cabinet, reaching for a bucket and sponge before walking to the Togruta.

“The Springs need cleaning.” Niylla said plainly, an audible and low growl escaping.

Kae’rila stared at the bucket and sponge as they dropped to the group, making a sharp clang. She stood there for a moment before taking the items and moving to the water’s edge. Niylla returned to the center of the room. “Gather around, everyone. We’ll begin the class.” Kelinj walked over to Kae’rila, kneeling next to her.

“I can do this, go attend the class.” He said.

Kae’rila shook her head, feeling her lekku swaying near the ground as she scrubbed the stone. “It’s my punishment, not yours. Go to the class.” She spoke softly.

Kelinj placed his hand on hers. “Don’t be stubborn, I got this.”

The Togruta looked at the Cathar for a brisk moment before nodding and walking over to the class. Niylla watched her as she fell in line with the rest, offering a grin as she explained the process of the creation of holocrons. “Holocrons are storage devices used by Jedi and Sith alike to record the lives, lessons and journeys of the individuals.” The white haired woman spoke to the class. “Using a living crystal and holotechnology, the holocron creates a gatekeeper who acts as the security and search engine of your holocron. We’ll start the process now.”  
Kae’rila sat on the ground as instructed, emptying her mind of the many distracts of the day. As she sat there, she would feel an added weight to her lap as Niylla continued to inform the class. The Togruta felt the connection to the Force as the objects on her lap began to rise into the air. She could feel the Force lifting them up and could feel the objects beginning to orbit each other. Her eyes open to witness a crystal and mechanical pieces floating and rotating before her. Everything went quiet leaving the room in an uncomfortable silence. Kae’rila began to hear a whisper, unable to understand the words before finally clarity came to speak to her. “What are your fears.” The voice breathed in silence, an audible chill that rang in her head. “Abandonment.” The word escaped her lips without a voice behind it, weak and incoherent. Her eyes peeled away from the hypnotic stare, blinking away tears. Niylla watched the child for a moment, nodding. A fully completed holocron rested in Kae’rila’s lap.

For a brief moment, the holocron remained lifeless before opening up, the corners twisting and separating to reveal the inner glow of the crystal. A light flickered before a small holoprojection appeared before Kae’rila. The gatekeeper revealed itself as near perfect copy of its Togruta owner, speaking to the child. “What should I call myself?” Kae’rila stared at the figure, amazed at the technology she was unaware of. ‘If only Kash’isa could see the technology we did not have on Shili.’ She thought to herself before a name escaped her lips. 

“Kash’isa. You will be named Kash’isa, so I’ll always be with you.” 

The gatekeeper recorded the name before asking another question. “What should I call you?” It stated without emotion.

“Sister.” She spoke as the gatekeeper continued with its questions before it disappeared into the closing holocron. Kae’rila panicked, picking up the device before looking up to see two sets of white eyes and hair. Shiroi and Niylla had witnessed the exchange between organic and inorganic, a worried expression rested on her master’s face. The man herded his student to the corner, kneeling to her at eye level before speaking.

“You understand why external attachments are forbidden, right?” Shiroi spoke softly.

Kae’rila stared at him. “I want to go home and visit my family.”

“You can’t, Kara en. Padawans are not allowed to visit their families. Meditate on this, recite the Code. Things will get better.” He tapped the child’s forehead before standing up. Kae’rila let out a held breath before sitting against the wall, the holocron still in her hands.


	6. Living Crystals

Her forehead pressed against the window, fog building against the cold glass as she breathed softly. The lush grasslands of Alderaan had a blanket of fresh snow that made the landscape blend nicely with the clouds above. Mountains hugged the horizon with icy peaks and trees dripped with snow to reveal their evergreen leaves. Kae’rila pulled her head away from the window to the sound of her holo-communicator going off in her belt pouch. Her hand slipped into the pouch, pulling out the circular, metal device with a flashing red light near her thumb. With a press of the button, the device projected a small figure of a woman familiar to her.

“Seers, our supply of living crystals seems to be low. It’s time for a field trip to Ilum, we’ll gather in Serenity Springs five days from now.” Autum’s projection bowed her head before the image disappeared back into the communicator.

The door to her room knocked, followed by a man’s voice. “Kara en? We’re needed.”

The trip back to Caamas felt longer than usual for Kae’rila, the majority amount of the time spent reciting the code in her head and entering a state of emptiness while meditating. Shiroi observed his student, offering helpful tips and words of encouragement for the Togruta. The shuttle would land at the Jedi temple and the two made their way into Serenity Springs, meeting up with Autum and Kelinj. The Seers gathered around the Master of Visions, Kelinj and Kae’rila sat next to each other, making a series of jokes.

“I’m sure you two spend an equal amount of time learning as you do goofing off.” Autum stated with a firm yet loving voice. The padawans instantly stopped and focused on the woman as she continued. She explained the situation and solution for their shortage of crystals, charting a shuttle for the icy planet of Ilum. “There is one thing to remember.” Autum’s voice became serious. “Ilum is currently under Imperial control. If we happen across any Imperials, let Shiro or myself do the talking.” Kae’rila felt her heart race at the thought of being near the Empire, the feeling escalated as Autum gestured for the Seers to move out.

Wrapped in a heavy coat and padded boot, Kae’rila sat on the shuttle’s bench, adjusting her gloves. The others were dressed in heavy garments as well, though their coats came with a fur lined hood. Kelinj was fast asleep next to the Togruta, his mouth wide open as he snored and leaned against her. The useless attempts to shake him off at least kept her entertained as the shuttle reached its destination, landing at a Republic outpost in the middle of an ice field. The starship’s doors opened, letting in a blast of freezing air, instantly sending shutters down Kae’rila’s spine and waking the napping Cathar. As they left the craft, they were greeted with a darkened sky filled with distant stars and a rainbow of aurora lights. The snowy fields stretched far with sharp mountains of ice jutting out of the ground and covering the horizon. Snow gently floated through the air as the wind picked up every now and then, slowly covering the Jedi as they trekked through a buried path. Their journey brought them to a cave entrance, the jagged frozen rocks was big enough to fit a nerf. Kae’rila observed the lining of the cave as they began to walk inside, her blue eyes watching the icicles hanging from the ceiling. 

The tunnel lead the Jedi to an large, open room where the path hugged the left wall. The rest of the floor disappeared into a large, deep hole in the ground which glowed a bright orange light, heat rising gently. Autum motioned her Seers to stop as she walked to the cliffside, peering into the hole. “Ah, there’s some right there.” Her finger pointed down into the abyss. Kae’rila and Kelinj stared at the Master of Visions for a moment as Shiro walked next to Autum, nodding at the sight of the crystals. The red haired woman turned around.

“Maybe it’s a bit dangerous to get those crystals by hand. Why don’t you all join me in Moving Meditation, trusting in the Force to retrieve the crystals.” Autum said as she looked for a place to sit.

“It doesn’t look too terribly bad.” Shiro added as his hands went to his belt, taking out a thin wire attached to a small grapple. The Echani walked over to a rock, giving it a sturdy kick before wrapping attaching the grapple to it. He walked to the edge.

Kae’rila began to shake, unsure if it was influenced by fear or cold. “Master Shiro, that doesn’t seem safe.”

Her words dissipated as she watched the man crawl off the side and rappelled down. A voice called out from over the ledge. “No worries, Kara en. I’m gathering the crystals now.”

Kelinj grinned at the actions and quickly began taking out his grapple and wire. Kae’rila grabbed his wrist, staring with concerned eyes. “It’ll be fine, Tiny.” The Cathar chuckled, shaking off her grip. 

“Tiny?” Kae’rila blinked a few times in disbelief.

Kelinj laughed. “Yeah, you’re really short. Just chill out.” He laughed to himself, tightening the grapple to a slab of ice.

Autum raised a brow at the interactions of the children, and awful puns, letting out a foggy sigh. Her attention quickly snapped to the anchor point for Shiroi’s line, watching the rock loosen. She called out to the bickering friends, the Cathar and Togruta quickly sprinting to the line as it snapped, their hands gripping the wire. Autum rushed to the edge, hanging her head over to call out to the Echani.

“Shiro! Get up here!” Her words echoed down the hole, reaching Shiroi who was already making his way back up. Autum rushed over to the children and held onto the wire that slowly began to slide out of their hands. A bag flew out from the hole and landed next to the Seers before white hair appeared from the ledge, Shiroi pulling himself out. Kae’rila rushed over and held onto the man’s arm like a lost child, the Echani smiling with a hum. Her eyes remained closed for a moment before peering over to the tunnel where they entered from. Shiroi followed her gaze before gently pushing Kae’rila off and moving in front of her like a shield. An electronic voice called out.

“Halt! State your business.” The voice coming from a man holding a blaster rifle and wearing a white and red, armored uniform. A red insignia in the shape of a hexagon. Another stood beside him with the same uniform.

“Remember, leave the talking to us with the Imperials.” Autum stated quietly before taking a small step forward. The Imperial soldiers tightened their grip on their rifles. “We’re a geological team from Dromund Kaas, we’re simply checking the status of this lava vent.” Her hand gestured to the hole.

The Imperials looked at each over, their rifles lowering. “This section is off limits, finish your research and leave.” The soldiers turned to leave.

Autum and Shiroi bowed their heads to the soldiers as they left. “I was hoping we could avoid Imperial interaction, but that was handled well.” Shiroi mentioned, picking up the bag on the ground. “We have the crystals, let’s return to Caamas.”

The Seers made their way through the cave’s tunnel, Kae’rila picked at the shredded fabric on her gloves from the wire. She felt the thermal padding of the boots hugging her heels tightly, and she made an attempt to loosen the grip with each step. A drop of snow fell onto Kae’rila’s forehead, drawing her attention to the ceiling. The icicles seemed to shake gently before one let go of the ceiling. Gravity took hold of the icicle and brought it down toward the Togruta, aimed at the staring blue eyes. Kae’rila felt her body lifting off the ground and in an instant, the icicle crashed into the ground, sending ice shards in all directions. Shiroi put his student back on the ground, letting out a held breath, and looking to the child.

“Are you alright, Kara en?” He said softly.

Kae’rila stared at the man, trying to piece together what happened. “Yes.” She finally said with a hesitant tone.

Autum looked up to the ceiling. “Quick thinking, Shiro. Never underestimate Force Speed and its uses. Let’s remain cautious until we’re out of this cave.”

The Seers made their way out of the cave, being greeted with the aurora above and the snowy air. Retracing the path back to the Republic outpost and boarding the shuttle, the group shed their layers and began to relax. Shiroi opened his bag to reveal a collection of light purple, and softly glowing crystals.


	7. A Crimson Face

The pressure began to build behind her eyes before releasing as a line of tears. She blinked, allowing the tears to be taken by gravity and run down her cyan skin. Her hand quickly raised to wipe the lines away, blue eyes still staring at the girl. Her crimson skin shined softly in the light of the Springs, and her montrals and lekku were striped with blue. The white skin patterns surrounded her eyes as the crimson child looked up to the Echani standing before her, answering the questions that were given to her. The familiar words were spoken as Kae’rila watched from the corner.

“Then rise as my padawan, Nava’rii Skye.” Shiroi spoke calmly.

The crimson Togruta stood up, smiling excitedly at her new master before looking over to Kae’rila, giving her new padawan sibling a wave of the hand. The cyan Togruta stood pathetically, unable to respond to the gesture. Nava’rii walked over to her, speaking excitedly about learning the ways of the Jedi with another Togruta, her words falling on deaf montrals. Kae’rila’s mind raced with thoughts of home and the image of Kash’isa replaced the crimson face before her.

“Are you alright, Kae?” Nava’rii said as she studied the cyan child.

Kae’rila forced a smile, clearing her throat. “Yes,” she said hesitantly, “I was just distracted.”

“By what?” The crimson child said curiously.

“You remind me of my sister.” Kae’rila stated before changing her words into trills. “Do you speak Togruti?”

Nava’rii nodded to the tunes that floated around her montrals, keeping a friendly smile. Kae’rila watched the crimson Togruta before her forced smile relaxed into a smirk. ‘I’ll make the best of this.’ she thought before the two began to bond with the tunes of trills.


	8. Kyber

Shiroi lowered himself onto the ground, the Ilum aurora above lit the dark skies and the snow that shifted away from his body as he moved into a meditating position. His legs crossed and pulled close to his body before he looked up to the cyan Togruta. His white eyes studied his student, noticing her shaking from the cold. To his right, the cave let out an icy breath from the deep within the revene’s wall. Shiroi let out a deep hum before speaking.

“I cannot go with you, Kara en. This is a test and all I can offer is for you to remember your training and remember the Code.” He spoke softly, his breath visible in the cold.

Kae’rila stared into the cave, feeling a strange pull surrounding her heart and soul. She took a step toward the entrance, her foot digging deep into the snow. The walls of the cave seems to shine a light blue, shiny from the ice that had formed. Snow drifted slowly from the ceiling onto her head as she trekked through the snow near the entrance until the floor turned to ice. Further into the cave, Kae’rila witnessed the cave’s significance. Large formations of crystal sprouted out from the ground, walls and ceiling, glowing brightly with a dull, translucent pink. The strange pull guided her to a crystal formation sitting to her left as if she had no control over her body. The pillar of translucent rock seemed to hum with energy as the Force swirls around it and the Togruta. Kae’rila lifted her gloved hand, biting down on the fabric to expose her cyan skin to the freezing air around her before gently touching the crystals.

She felt the crystal formation pulling her in, the cave walls around the Togruta began to melt away. The chill of the Ilum cave turned to warm and comfort that seemed to wrap around the child. The ice and crystals dissolved into rising trees, and grass of red and white spread around wildly, the scenery melding with the surroundings. The familiarity of the lands makes Kae’rila’s heart race, the distance huts of skin and thatch appeared along the treeline before she suddenly appeared in the center of the village. The community fireplace was cold and lifeless, the air was filled with a lingering sense of emptiness. Everything darkened, her vision faded away before light appeared before her. She breathed heavily, shaking from the cold, the cave returning to normal as she retracted her hand from the crystal formation. Kae’rila felt her lip quivering, the image of her village embedded in her mind as if branded by molten durasteel. A howl of wind startled the child, her eyes peeling away from the formation as the call of the Force lead her further into the cave.

The crystals became larger, their softly glowing figure lit the path for Kae’rila as she shuffled her feet across the frozen ground. She began to feel the pull of the Force guiding her to a large crystal that seemed to have sprouted out of the ground violently, ice sharps peeled back at the base of the glowing rock. Her hand raises hesitantly, shaking from both fear and cold, while her instincts scream at her to turn back and leave. The surroundings began to melt away once more, steam enveloping her sight with the returning warmth calming her nerves. As the steam settled, Kae’rila found herself in front of a familiar door wide open and footprints of mud leading into the house. Her feet carried her inside, the sight of home built sorrow in her heart, weighing heavily as she sees her previous life surrounding her. Crudely made spears lined the walls, an obsessive amount, more than she as seen when helping make them with her father. A chill crept up the Togruta’s spine as the environment around her began to shift subtly and unpleasantly, a nauseating feeling rising in her gut. The sight of her mother’s belongs littered the floor; jars of tea leaves, torn pelts and broken jewelry. Her blue away moved away from the mess, landing on the family portrait that rested on the wall, feeling the tears running down her cheeks at the sight before her, the faces of her family. Korus stood proudly with a spear in one hand, and another hand wrapped around the waist of his wife, Asha’ra. In front of them, two small figures stood. A crimson face with a wide smile stood with her arm around the neck of a headless cyan child, the painting torn around the Togruta’s body. On the floor, brushing against Kae’rila’s feet, was the removed pieces revealing her own face, burnt and crumpled.

 Kae’rila’s head began to pound as she shut her eyes tightly, hoping everything would fade back to the cave. When she opened her eyes, the painting continued to stare back at her before turning into a plume of smoke, which began float down the hallway. The Togruta panicked, chasing after the smoke as if it would bring her back to her family. The plume of smoke faded through a door and as Kae’rila reached out, she was hit with an overwhelming weight that sat within her chest as the door began to open. Darkness began to rest over her sense like soot, smothering her vision before a crimson face greeted her in the void, the voice of her sister wrapped around her montrals with a sense of ease. “Welcome home, sister. I’ve missed you so much.” The greeting began to wash away Kae’rila’s sense, yet she could feel something off. She didn’t care, she found her sister. The cyan child raised her arms and embraces the crimson Togruta who giggled at the touch of her sister, returning the hug. A continuous stream of tears left Kae’rila’s eyes as she tried to hold back the rush of emotions, pulling away from Kash’isa to look at her face. The crimson child offered a loving smile before everything began to fade, the figure of the sister dissolving into smoke, leaving Kae’rila alone in the void, empty and abandoned once more. As the cave returned to normal, Kae’rila fell to her knees, feeling the cold snow surrounding her legs. She held onto herself, still trying to embrace the child, letting the snow drift onto her from the cave’s ceiling.

Kae’rila lifted herself from the ground, trying to keep her balance. She muttered the Jedi Code to herself as she wiped the tears away, hesitant on continuing. She turned back to the direction of the entrance, knowing if she left, she would be a failure once more. The cyan Togruta built up the courage to walk down the tunnel of crystals, keeping her sight on the ground. The tunnel lead into a large room where a crystal formation jutted out from the wall across the open space. The subtle glow it produced seemed to hum with energy, drawing Kae’rila closer to it. She mustered up the strength to place her bare hand on the formation, closing her eyes and letting the Force take over her senses once more, accepting the fate it has.

Kae’rila opened her eyes, embracing the calm existence of the empty place she found herself in. The blackness surrounded her seemed relaxing and full of peace as a doorway appeared in the distance, drawing the Togruta closer. With each step she took, the doorway seemed to crawl away from her, yet revealing more of the room on the other side. She forced her way through the opening, finding herself in a room with a large puddle of black liquid. Kae’rila felt her heart sink into her stomach as the room lit up suddenly, blinding her vision for a brief moment. Two figures rose out of the liquid, beaten and bloodied, their eyes painted the floor black with blood. The red and blue Togruta float in the air in front of Kae’rila, the parents she loved. Behind them, the plume of smoke appeared, forming into the crimson sister who walked slowly toward the beaten figures, a handle in her hands. Korus looked up to his cyan daughter with bleeding eyes, crying out in agony. “Why have you done this to our family?!” His trills pierced sharply through Kae’rila’s montrals. Before she could call out, a red beam of light ignited from the handle that Kash’isa held, the humming of the blade filling the room and the darkness washing back over as the crimson face smiled with bloodlust. “Welcome home, sister!” Kash’isa blurted out as her swept her lightsaber across the parents’ lekku, the appendages falling to the ground with a bloody slap. A crimson blade pierced the chests of Korus and Asha’ra, their screams becoming muffled as Kae’rila cried out.

Everything became silent. Kae’rila focused her sight on the falls of the Springs, feeling the calm nature around her. Shiroi placed a gently hand on her shoulder, humming his usual tune and offering a warmly smile before speaking. “Are you alright, Kara en?” Kae’rila looked up to her master, tears still pouring down and shaking from the nightmare. She could barely make a word before the Echani pulled her into a hug, his hum changing to a more comforting tone. “I’m here, you have nothing to worry about.” For a moment, Kae’rila felt at peace, letting out a breath of relief as Shiroi let go, still wearing the smile even as the sudden and heavy roar of a lightsaber tears through his chest. The master’s face turned into shock as the pillar of red light pulled up into his line of sight, blood beginning to stream from his mouth, trickling down the sides of his chin before he slumps to the floor, his forehead resting on Kae’rila’s chest. Kash’isa stood behind where Shiroi was, in all black robes, swirling the red blade as bodies began to fall all around the cyan child. Faces she knew; Autum, Niylla, Kel. Eventually, the padawan sibling, Nava’rri, all cut down by the crimson Sith. Kash’isa began to fade back into a plume of smoke, mocking her sister. “You can’t stop me, Kae’rila. You were always weaker than me, and always will be.” The trills echoed inside Kae’rila’s head, making her dizzy as the world began to spin and fade away. Snowflakes fell from the ceiling, gently resting on her face as Kae’rila laid on the icy ground.

Cyan fingers moved slowly, forming a fist. The foreign object that now rested in her palm felt warm and peaceful, yet small. Kae’rila sat up, her lekku brushing against her shoulder softly, and looked at the clear crystal, watching it form into a solid purple color, still glowing softly. The child looked around, finding herself still in the cave, closer to the entrance than before. Pocketing the crystal and returning the glove to her frozen hand, the Togruta slowly walked out of the cave with fresh tears.

Shiroi looked up from his meditation to see his student standing in front of him, making a note of the tears he saw. He offered a light smile, understanding the trials Kae’rila just went through. “How was your journey in the cave?” He said after humming.

Kae’rila stared at the Echani, lifting a hand to gently tug on his white hair to see if he was real. “I found a crystal.” She spoke quietly with a raspy voice. “What was all that?”

Shiroi leaned back from the hair pulling, chuckling. “A test. The Force wanted to see if you were worthy of that crystal, and seeing how you have it, you are worthy.”

“What is it?” Her voice returned, yet still soft.

“That is a Kyber Crystal, the final piece for your own lightsaber.” The Echani said with a warm smile.


	9. Passage

The orange sky of Voss set the mood for the landscape. The clear waters reflected the clouds and the brown grasslands danced as the wind rushed through the canyons. Mountains raised in the distances to great the sun while the trees shaded their roots from the warm rays. The two Jedi sat across from each other, their legs crossed and pulled close to their body. A gentle hum broke the background noise of the wind blowing.

“How are you holding up, Kara en?” Shiroi spoke softly.

Kae’rila had spent the trip meditating on her feeling, making sure any emotions that haunted her mind were washed away with the Force. Her eyes were bloodshot, as the visions she had seen on Ilum still manifested in her dreams. “I’m fine, Master.” She said quietly.

Shiroi studied the face of his student, knowing the Togruta has a rough trip across the galaxy. “Do you still have that bag I gave to you? The one I told you not to open?”

Kae’rila untied the small, brown bag from her belt and dangled in front of her master, giving a nod. “I didn’t open it.”

“I’m sure you know what’s in it by now?”

The question rested on her mind for a moment before she pulled out the purple Kyber Crystal from her pocket, showing it with an open palm. “I’m guessing something to do with this?”

Shiroi nodded, smiling warmly. He instructed his student to open the bag and lay the pieces inside out on the ground. As Kae’rila pulled each piece out, the Echani’s finger pointed to the item and explained what they were. The emitter of the lightsaber was where the blade came out of and the knobs connected to it changed the length of the blade and its strength. Kae’rila places the circular object next to the crystal before reaching back into the bag. There was a glass disc that Shiroi described as the Focusing Lens, which changed the width and sharpness of the blade. There was a powercell and a hilt made from metal. The bag emptied with an assortment of other pieces; encaps, knobs and a belt latch.

“These are the base components to make a lightsaber, and crafting is a right of passage for a padawan. I want you to create your own lightsaber, for this is not a weapon or tool, but an extension of the Jedi itself.” Shiroi said calmly as he gestured to the pieces.

Kae’rila looked at each piece, studying them and making a mental note of what they looked like. Her eyes closed as she reaches out to her surroundings, sensing the presence of the Force flowing through everything, unifying it under its will. Her hands lifted up as the Force guided her movements, the pieces of the lightsaber beginning to levitate, carest with the embrace of the Force. The objects began to orbit each other in a ballet of energy as the Kyber Crystal floats into the metal hilt, its soft glow disappearing into the hollow shell. The powercell danced its way into the back of the hilt where the encap and belt latch sealed off its new home. A convex lens moved gently through the air, fitting inside the hilt right above the crystal as the emitter followed suit, screwing on to close off the lightsaber which, once complete, floated down gently in front of the Togruta. Her eyes opened to see what she created, Shiroi humming with approval.

“See if it works, Kara en.” He noted.

Kae’rila stood up, grabbing hold of the hilt. Her bare feet to a few steps back, moving away from the Echani. She wrapped her fingers firmly around the metal hilt before her thumb moves to the power switch. With a solid click, the emitter shot out a beam of purple plasma which hummed heavily in her hands. The feeling of power rushed through her veins, an almost overwhelming fear of the dangers this weapon could bring. Her mind rushed to the vision of a red blade piercing the hearts of the ones she cared about, causing her to extinguish the blade. She stared at the Echani.

“We will get you properly trained on how to use it. Lightsaber forms can be learned, and I’m sure you’ll get used to it. Remember, this isn’t a toy.” Shiroi’s words felt stern yet caring to Kae’rila, who responded with a nod. Shiroi continued. “Let’s head home, you look like you need the rest.”

The two began to wade through the shallow waters, the ripples flowing gently throughout the pool. Kae’rila hooked the hilt to her belt, watching the sun shines a beam of red light in the reflection of the waters, emitting from the saber that now rested on her waist.


	10. A New Friend

Four eyes peered over the bedsheets, darting side to side as if scanning the area. Its wide mouth filled with teeth opened slowly before a tongue launched out to meet cyan skin, the organ dragging across and leaving a trail of saliva. Blue eyes flashed open and with a sudden jolt of the body, Kae’rila was awake, her hands wiping the saliva off her face. A low grumble escaped from her. “Yes, Liebe, I’m up.” She said followed by a sigh, watching the Nexu exit her room, the forked tail overlapping with the creature’s movement. Kae’rila swung her feet over the side of the bed, legs dangling above the ground before meeting the cold floor. The Togruta walked slowly to the mirror, wrapping her exposed skin with a brown robe that swayed to the ground, looking over her changing body. Once shoulder length lekku now laid over her chest, and montrals bigger and longer than before. Her fingers reach around to her waist to pull a bright yellow piece of paper off the robes, leftover confetti from the night before, a celebration of age. Kae’rila smiled, and welcomed the first day as a sixteen year old.

Steam rose from the cooking pot with the smell of Echani spices, and nerf meat. Kae’rila felt her mouth water from the aroma of food, scooping a generous amount on the plate she held. The meal quickly disappear with each bite, leaving the teenager with a full and satisfied stomach. Her attention was suddenly drawn to the doorway that lead to the main hall where a white haired man stood smiling, his arm beckoning the teenager to come. Kae’rila smiled and rushed up the flight of stairs, following her master to his room.

As the doors slid open, Kae’rila was greeted by a deep orange creature. The upper lips drooped on either side of its mouth while its ears were long and pointed at the end, raising above its body. Shallow cones of bone dotted the forehead and snout of the creature, and its four legs somehow supported the thickness of the orange body, folds of fat yet tough skin could be seen. Kae’rila looked up to her master, unsure of what to think of the creature. Before she had a chance to speak, Shiroi was already humming his usual tune.

“This is Tan’zi. She’s a grophet. I found her on Rishi a few days ago, the poor thing is orphaned.” His words came out soft to not frighten the grophet. 

Kae’rila looked back to Tan’zi, her head tilting causing her mal-lekku to tickle her back. “Grophet? What is she doing here?”

“As a Beastmaster, it’s my duty to make sure all creatures are taken care of. And you mentioned that you wanted to become one, yes? Here’s your chance, Kara en. Take care of Tan’zi, give her the love and affection and friendship she needs to grow up. Treat her well and she’ll be a fine companion.” Shiroi stated with a warm smile.

The Togruta closed her eyes for a moment, thinking back to the day she was brought to her new home on Alderaan. She sat at the diner table, too scared to eat as she stared at the nexu sitting in the corner. Shiroi followed the gaze of the child to his companion before he smirked. “Liebe is as friendly as I am, you have nothing to worry about, Vly en. As a Beastmaster, I’m able to befriend creatures using the Force. Of course, raising Liebe since she was a cub is also helpful.”

Kae’rila broke eye contact with the nexu, looking to her new master. “What’s a Beastmaster?”

“A Beastmaster is one who protects, cares for, and learns about all creatures known in the galaxy.” Shiroi began. “We form special bonds with them and care for them.”

“I’ve always felt something bad, deep down inside my chest, when I killed something. I think being a Beastmaster is something I could do.” Kae’rila spoke softly, returning her sights to the four eyed cat which curled up into a ball.

“Someday, you will be one.”

Blue eyes opened to observe the grophet once more as the creature made quiet grunting noises, causing the Togruta to smile. “She’s pretty.” Her words met with the grophet’s ears, who made a coo noise in remark. “And intelligent.” Shiroi added as he walked to his desk, sitting in the chair to observe his student and the animal. Kae’rila dropped to her knees slowly, resting her rear on the heels of her feet. Her hand lifted slowly, the loose sleeve hanging from her wrist swayed as her hand reached out to the grophet. Tan’zi raised her nose, taking small, quick sniffs of the approaching hand before her eyes closed, the grophet’s head lowers to allow the Togruta to pet her. Kae’rila let out a giggle, feeling the shallow coned horns on the grophet’s forehead. A sudden loud tear was heard and the sounds of grunting filled the room. The cyan teenager pulled her hand back to reveal the sleeve of the robes missing, torn down the seem. Shiroi held back a laugh with all his might, watching the brown fabric disappear into the mouth of the grophet. Kae’rila stared in shock as Tan’zi began to coo as if she was satisfied with the meal.

The sun fell behind the mountains of Alderaan as clouds began to build over the night sky. Kae’rila sat against the wall of her room, her head resting on the edge of the bed, her fingers interlaced with the necklace of teeth. Tan’zi rested across from her, breathing heavily and a soft grunt escaped the creature.

“You and I are somewhat alike.” Kae’rila began to speak. “We’re an orphaned pair.”

Tan’zi rested her head on the floor, her long ears lowering.

“I bet you miss your mom and dad. I know I miss mine.” Her words came out quiet. “But hey, we have each other, at least. And Shiro-” She paused, watching the creature rise to its hooved feet. Tan’zi waddled over to Kae’rila, laying back down on the ground next to her. The Togruta pulled the blanket off her bed and gently tossed it over herself and the grophet.


	11. A Dance for Nobles

A melody played calmly throughout the halls of House Organa as nobles from several Alderaanian houses danced in rhythm to the music. Large pillars of polished stone towered over the ballroom, carrying the weight of the painted ceiling where chandeliers of gems lit the area. A group of alien with instruments played their song as dresses of fine silk swayed beautifully in circles around men in tuxedos, their finely crafted shoes tapped the granite floor with an elegant pace. Onlookers clapped their hands to the beat of the song while other took glasses of alcohol from the catering droids that clinked their way around the nobles. Kae’rila smiled as her dress moved with her dancing, trying to match the nobles around her. A voice echoed from her communicator, signalling the Togruta to break away from the party, her smile faded from leaving the excitement of the dance as she made her way into another room. A woman whose skin was a deep blue walked slowly around the crowd, her white dress flowing behind her. Her all red eyes scanned the nobles before she quickly entered the same room, shutting the door behind her.  
Kae’rila looked to the Chiss woman as she entered the room, taking a few steps away from a man kneeling on the ground. “Master Azinisa.” The Togruta began to speak before being hushed by Shiroi who stood in the corner, beckoning his student to stand next to him. The blue woman moved to the kneeling man, placing her hand on his shoulder. The man looked up, his green cheeks lined with tears that rolled over his facial tattoos.

“I’m sorry, Seff.” Azinisa stated blankly, her red eyes moving to the four corpses in front of the kneeling Mirialan.

“Your brother is with the Force, now.” The Echani said softly before gently grabbing Kae’rila by the arm, leading her out of the room. The music continued to play as the oblivious nobles continued their dance. Shiroi knelt down to speak with his student. “Let him mourn for now, we have a mission to complete. Keep an eye out, I’m going to look for the Head of Security.” His voice lowered momentarily. “Force be with you, Kara en.”

The Togruta nodded as she watched her master move to the staircase on the far side of the ballroom. Kae’rila watched the nobles dancing, wondering if they knew their lives where in danger. Minutes seemed to pass before Shiroi came back down the stairs, slipping into the room of death. The Chiss walked out with the Echani.

“Of course, Kara en, if that’s what you wish.” Shiroi said to Azinisa before turning his attention to the Togruta. “Time to go, Kae’rila. Our part is done here.”

“What about Seff?” The Togruta spoke up, looking at both Jedi.

The Chiss spoke up before Shiroi could, her voice was emotionless. “He’s a Jedi, and we have our mission.”

Kae’rila stared at the red eyes before looking at the floor. Shiroi bowed his head to the Chiss as he made his way toward the exit. The Togruta followed behind her master, taking a quick glance back to see the band finish their song.


	12. A Song for a Plague

“The Healers require our help, Seers. This is a serious matter and will require everyone’s attention.” Autum said with a faint smile about her features. Her red hair was pulled back into a bun, revealing a loose strain of grey that gently twitched from the light wind. The deep orange grass of the small town swayed in a row as the wind carried itself throughout the village before reaching the community house. White plastic wrapping lined the doorway of the house with a red poster listed on the side reading ‘Quarantine.’ Individuals in white robes walked in and out of the community house with face masks and gloves. One woman walked toward the Seers, her purple striped lekku tied together rested against her chest while the white patterns on her face were hidden behind the face mask. The woman trilled out sharply causing Kae’rila to cover her mouth at the vulgar remark.

“Thank you for meeting us here, Master Day.” The purple skinned Togruta mentioned after a bow of the head. Her eyes glancing to the cyan Togruta padawan that stood to the side. “One of our healers seemed to have experienced a vision while performing an autopsy on one of the deceased patients, I was hoping you all can figure it out.”

Shiroi stepped forward, a white face mask in his hands. “We’ll see what we can do, Celeste.”

Chief Healer Celeste Tamahara lead the Seers into the community house, each dawning a face mask and preparing themselves. The room was lined with medical beds, yet not enough for the amount of sick individuals. Citizens of Voss lay on the ground and in beds, the groans of pain gave a continuous hum to the room. Eyes were bloodshot and skin pale, bodily fluids painted the floor and buckets near each ill face. Jedi Healers were few in numbers, moving from patient to patient, a light green glow emitting from their hands as they attempted to save the sick. Kelinj and Kae’rila became hesitant at the sight before retreating to the outdoors. The fresh air embraced the two as they collapsed to the grass in a desperate attempt to clear their minds of the scene. Shiroi walked out, looking at the to struggling padawans.

“Master Day will handle the vision, you two can stay here.” His hands rested on the heads of the young Seers. “Make sure no one interferes with the Healers, they need to concentrate.”

The winds of Voss carried the nervousness of the town and the pathogens currently infecting the area. Kelinj nudged Kae’rila before pointing to a man jogging toward them. The Jedi were interrupted by a man dressed in armor, cradling a rifle in his arms and a Republic symbol on his shoulder guard. The soldier gave a quick salute before speaking.

“Sir, the townsfolk are getting restless. We may have a full scale riot on our hands if we cannot contain them. We were trying to weed out any infected individuals when they started protesting.” The Republic soldier’s voice was modified behind the helmet.

Shiroi glanced to the padawans, letting out a deep hum. “We’ll aid you, Sergeant. Lead the way.” The Echani spoke firmly.  
The rocky road swirled throughout the town to meet a large bridge that had been gated to separate the sick and healthy. Republic soldiers lined the gate trying to settle the raging crowd of citizens before them, shouts of fear and anger filling the air. Shiroi lifted a finger at some individuals within the crowd, noting that some seem to be getting violent. The Sergeant tapped his helmet to call in riot control before the Echani stopped him. “That could just make things worse.” His white eyes remained on the crowd while his attention switched to the Cathar and Togruta. “Thoughts?”

Kelinj brushed his fingers along his fur, eyes scanning the civilians. “We could try singing to them.” He spoke his thoughts out loud.

“Sing?” Kae’rila blinked with confusion, unsure if the method was appropriate or possible.

Shiroi grinned with a hum. “Go for it, Kara en.” His finger raised to tap the Togruta’s forehead. “Your trilling is practically a song to those who don’t know the language.”

Kae’rila stared at the crowd that seemed to get more restless with every passing second. Her wrapped feet hesitated to move and her heart raced with adrenaline. “I-” She spoke softly, shutting her eyes. A breath left her lungs slowly as she took a step forward, thinking of something to say. Kelinj began to hum loudly, his hand patting the side of his leg with a beat before he began to make long notes. The Togruta watched the Cathar sing before the crowd, smiling with confidence before following his lead, her trills finally coming out to meet the wind. The song they sang danced through the raging crowd, their shouts quieting one after another until their attention was focused on the two padawans singing. The Sergeant began to hum to the beat as well, offering a backup of vocals to the symphony. Shiroi made his way to the gate to speak with the guards that relaxed from the calming crowd, giving the soldiers instructions to speak with each citizen individually to separate healthy from sick. As the Republic soldiers went one by one to migrate the ill, the song continued to play, most began to tap their feet and smile.

Kae’rila closed her eyes as she continued to trill out a solid tune, the musical vocals spreading out through the air to the audience before her. Green eyes rests on her as she sang, pointed ears flickering from the high pitches and low tones, the Cathar continuing to do his part of the song. He paused for a moment to allowed the Togruta to solo the symphony while he watched his friend perform, feeling the rapidly changing notes surround his heart. Kelinj smiled as he pat the side of his thigh to the beat, causing Kae’rila to look at him. Their eyes locked for a moment as the song for a plague ended. The padawans laced their fingers together as they bowed to the applauding crowd, feeling the tension settle to a workable level.

The sun moved across the sky, shifting the shadows to offer a cool shade for the Jedi. Autum walked out of the community house, seeing her Seers sitting in a circle, their eyes closed. Her feet paused next to Shiroi before her lowered herself into a sitting position, legs crossed and pulled close. “The interpretation is done. A potential lead to the source of this disease, I’ll pass it on to the Sentinels.” Her voice was tired and quiet, eyes looking from one face to another. “What are you three doing?”

“The two are meditating over the events that took place.” Shiroi began, looking to the woman. “Is our job done here?”

The Master of Visions nodded. “Let’s head home.”

The shuttle shook as it entered hyperspace, the blue tunnel lit the cockpit as the Seers sat in their seats. Shiroi fell asleep as soon as he buckled while Autum began to meditate about the day. Fingers tapped each other between the Cathar and the Togruta, their eyes forward and subtle smiles resting of their faces.


	13. Nightmares

The night revealed thousands of shining dots in the sky above that pushed their presence through thin clouds.The full moon shined its light through the window, reflecting on the sweat that began to bead on cyan skin. Her face scrunched in a flinch, head twitching from side to side before blue eyes shot open with a deep gasp. The air was cold as it entered her lungs. Kae’rila sat up, the covers falling off her torso. Her features softened into a sombering stare at the wall adjacent from the bed before eyelids fell over her vision of darkness. The Togruta let out a held breath as she allowed the Force to carry her mind to a state of emptiness, feeling the weight of emotions lift from her shoulders, leaving her mind calm and at peace. Movement of a restless grophet caught her attention, a smile resting on her face before she lay back down to rest once more.

Fire engulfed her body while screams of agony ringed sharply around her montrals, the claustrophobic pressure of the enclosing darkness rose in her chest as she shot up in bed suddenly. A line of tears formed in her eyes as they stared at the waning gibbous moon above. Kae’rila desperately tried to catch her breath, wiping sweat from her forehead. She felt the bed sink from the weight of the grophet resting her head on the covers. “I’m fine, Tan’zi. Go back to bed.” The grophet tilted her head from the sound before moving back to the corner of the room. The Togruta stared at the wall as time passed until sunlight shined brightly through the curtains.

The steady laughter of a young child replaced the screams which caused a rush of cold air to blast around her, putting out the fire. A chill shot down her spine as a dark mist began to form before her. Kae’rila shook awake, her mouth moving on its own before she realized the uncontrollable actions. She put a voice to the moves, a shaky voice that revealed the name of her sister. The Togruta shut her eyes tightly, straining the her face muscles, trying to let her mind empty of the nightmares that repeat themselves. The last quarter moon allowed a soft light to enter the room, its presence being replaced by the sun in a matter of hours. Kae’rila found herself at the dining room table, staring blankly into the food before her.

“Are you sleeping fine, Kara en? You’re getting dark spots under your eyes.” Shiroi spoke up, adjusting his posture as his fork combed over his plate.

Kae’rila nodded, her mouth opening to speak. “Yes, master. Tan’zi snores.” She said in a broken voice, hearing her companion grunt in retaliation. Shiroi raised a brow at the remark before returning to his breakfast.

The dark mist materialized into a crimson Togruta with piercing orange eyes and a grin that peeled the skin from side to side. Teeth formed into razor sharp rows of metal at lunged at Kae’rila face, ripping a chunk of flesh out from her eye. As black liquid poured out slowly, Korus crawled his way out of the wound. His red skin painted black before thundering trills ring out. “You’re a failure. Death is the only salvation for you, child!” The sharpness of the tune forced Kae’rila awake, screaming out as tears ran down her cheeks. Tan’zi stood up rapidly and ran in circles, grunting hysterically before collapsing back to sleep. Cyan hands covered her mouth, holding back the fear she felt. Her legs swung over the side of the bed as she got up and limped to the mirror, staring at herself. Dark circles increased around her lower eyelids from the nights spent without sleep, a finger running slowly against the darkened skin. Kae’rila traced her finger along her cheek following the line of tears until she froze.

The necklace of teeth that once belong to Korus rested against her chest, the triangular bones cold to the touch. Kae’rila’s eyes glazed over with anger and in a sudden burst of emotions, her hand gripped the teeth, squeezing them with all her might. Blood began to drip from her fist, running down her arm and falling to her chest and the floor. The string snapped as her hand yanked the necklace off her person before she cocked her arm back and a hurled the jewelry across the room. A trail of blood followed the necklace of teeth, light from the full moon revealing its flight and impact with the wall. A tooth snapped from the meeting of the wall, the sharp bone ricocheting off into the darkness while the necklace feel to the floor below. Kae’rila stood in silence, holding her bloodied hand and waiting for the sun to rise once more.


	14. River of Life

Water came crashing over the cliffside onto the rocks below, filling the air with mist and noise, before feeding into the stream. The banks of the small river remained hydrated from the contant, gentle laps of waves. Butterflies circled each other over the calmness land as the wind rustled the trees quietly. Heels of boots dug into the loose dirt near the water’s edge while the figure slouched over his raised knees, arms resting across. The Cathar’s head remained lowered and eyes shut, his fur rolling in waves from the breeze, with damp hairs near his eyes. Kelinj’s ears twitched at the sound of the approaching figure.

“Kel?” Her words carried through the air quietly.

The Cathar turned his head to acknowledge the Togruta before returning his gaze to the water’s edge. He remained silent. Kae’rila took small steps to enter his peripheral vision, trying to meet his eyes. “What.” Kelinj blurted out finally.

She remained grounded, feeling the emotional distraught radiating off of her friend. “I figured you wanted company.”

The sound of the falls kept the silence from overwhelming the atmosphere between the two padawans. Kae’rila finally moved toward the large cat-like humanoid and proceeded to take an unoffered seat next to him. Words continued to be scarce as both sets of eyes watched the water travel down its path. The Cathar glanced to the small teenager next to him.

“I’m the last of my family.” Kelinj said quietly, his voice almost washed over by the falls.

Kae’rila took a deep breath to fill her lungs. “What about your brother?”

“Dead. By my own hands.” He stated with grief and anger. “I cut him down, returned him to the Force.”

The Togruta lifted a hand which found itself on Kelinj’s shoulder, her fingers lacing through his fur. “It-” She paused. “I’m sorry, Kel. That’s something no one should go through.” Kae’rila’s eyes moved from the water’s edge to meet his eyes, seeing the strain behind them. “You know I’m here if you want to talk.”

Kel managed a subtle smile. “I know. You’ve been a good friend all these years.”

“We’re like a team, yeah? Two peas in a pod.”  
His mood lightens for a moment. “Yeah.” The guilt falls back over to cause the Cathar to return to silence.

The trees continued to rustle from the breeze that wept over the cliff side. The Jedi temple on Caamas lingered in the distance, its stone structure in the shade of the towering trees. From the gust of wind, a leaf was ripped from his home and cascaded down to the river below, landing softly on the river. As it followed the stream, it was pushed off into the air from the falls, twirling like a ballerina before settling back down into the waters. Kelinj sighed softly before his voice found itself. “Please don’t leave.” The Togruta watched the leaf as it floated by, smiling.

“I don’t plan on going anywhere. My father told me life is like a river.” Kae’rila looked to the Cathar. “There is no stopping it, and at times, it’s tough. The falls are life’s obstacles.” Her cyan hand gestured to the waterfalls. “It may hurt to fall, but the river is much calmer at the base.”

Kelinj watched the water for a moment, smirking as he listened to his soft spoken friend. “That was cheesy.”

Kae’rila shrugged, holding a warm smile. “Hey, made you smile.”

The Togruta leaned against the Cathar, both looking at the river as more leaves made their watery journey. Moments passed, the sun moving across the sky and clouds wisping around. Shadows moved to cover them from the heat of the summer. Kelinj produced a heavy snore that shook the Togruta awake, her eyes watching the sleeping man. The corners of her mouth rose at the peaceful nature of his slumber, the back of her hand caressed the Cathar’s cheek for a moment before she pulled away and took her leave. Kelinj smiled softly, watching his friend walk away.

Kae’rila followed the path back to the temple, her bare feet passing over the grass. The sky began to turn a warm orange as the sun began to set and clouds dissipated. Her blue eyes looked up to the temple, seeing her master standing to the side of the entrance. Shiroi gestured to his student for her to come closer, his expression stern yet there seemed to be something bothering him. He hummed softly before speaking. “It’s time, Kae’rila.”


	15. Walking Among Memories

The wind barreled over the turu-grasslands, the blades flashing their white and red colors. The forest in the distance waved gently with the breeze. The white haired man stood in the sun, gently brushing his feet across the grass before turning his attention to his student. The young adult sat on the ground, her eyes focused on the red and white with her cyan hands brushing against it. Kae’rila looked up, her eyes holding multiple conflicting emotions. “Why?”  
Shiroi spoke up. “A Seer must be mentally and emotionally stable in order to handle the kind of work we do. Being here, on Shili, will be a challenge for you and you’ll have to rid your mind of the home you once knew. You remember how to use Farseeing, yes?”

Kae’rila gave a single nod, her eyes glancing from her master to the familiar forest in the distance. “I remember. Am I to use it?”

The white haired man gave a light smirk and began to hum. The Togruta understood his response and allowed her eyes to close. Her mind raced of memories surrounding the air, her childhood rushing to distract her. With a deep breath, Kae’rila let go of her thoughts, memories and emotions, feeling the Force creeping into her body and mind to take away the distractions. She could feel the Force flowing around her, through her and breathing through the surroundings. Kae’rila invision herself floating in empty darkness with nothing but the Force with her before setting her mind to water. The liquid pooled around the Togruta and her blue eyes stared at it. Ripples began form and caused the water to flow calmly. Within time and focus, the ripples began to show the Force’s will.

Trees of orange and brown shifted rapidly across the scene as the vision showed itself. A figure ran through the forest floor, feet moving swiftly and short lekku overlapping behind her. The grass became shredded and large paws pounce the ground in a frenzy attempt in chasing the fleeing figure. The wide mouths mammal locked its four eyes on the child in front of it as its forked tail swayed violently. Kae’rila’s eyes opened in a sudden adrenaline rush when the vision ended, trying to catch her breath. The wind blew gently around her, carrying leaves with it. Her blue eyes shifted around at the empty field as her heart began to race in realization of the situation. Shiroi was gone.

The Togruta stood up slowly, looking around frantically for her master in the open turu-grasslands. Her voice found its way out of her throat to call for him. “Master?!” An almost frightened and desperate tone that was carried away with the wind. “Focus. Focus, Kae.” She whispered to herself. “The vision. What happened. A child running away from what creature? A Nexu, no. That’s a lie.” The Togruta shut her eyes to focus on the vision she saw, trying her best to interpret its meaning. “If the Nexu is a lie, then what is it? It’s chasing a Togruta, the orange and brown trees.” She paused for a moment. “This is on Shili, the animal is hunting the child, the Nexu is a lie. It happened in the present, which means the creature was really a-” She paused, feeling a chill shoot down her spine and goosebumps rising all over her exposed skin. Kae’rila looked at the forest in the distance before taking off, running as fast as she could.

The trees swayed gently before settling as the wind came to a quiet stop, leaving an uneasy quietness about the land. Kae’rila tried to steady her breath as her eye scanned the forest’s edge. Her montrals picked up the movement of a small figure within the trees. A small Togruta child breached the forest line to allow the sun to warm her green skin. The white markings circle her eyes and red slashes of color running down her montrals and lekku. Kae’rila trilled out to the little girl, watching the child run up to her and latching onto her leg, shaking and cry in fear. The cyan Togruta tried to calm the child before her attention was drawn to the forest’s edge once more, hearing the approaching predator. ‘If it wasn’t a Nexu.’ Kae’rila’s mind raced as she saw the small rodent scurry out of the bushes, its nose raising into the air as it sniffed around. “What-” She said softly before a shadow engulfed the rodent as a large, orange paw slams down on it. Blood painted the bushes as the Akul ripped apart the Thimiar, an appetizer for the beast who turned its focus on the two Togruta in the field. Enormous claws dug into the dirt to propel the orange beast forward. The little girl screamed while Kae’rila shut her eyes in a fast attempt to find harmony in the chaos, reaching out to the Akul and brushing against its mind with the Force. The creature stopped suddenly, its fur overlapping and settling, tilting its head as if it understood. “We mean you no harm, there’s plenty of prey in the forest.” The cyan Togruta called out, watching the Akul pace back in forth. A guttural growl echoed out from the beast before it turned around a fled back into the forest, leaving the two humanoids in peace.

“Are you okay?” Kae’rila trilled calmly to the girl.

The child remained silent, still attached to the young adult’s leg, yet she managed a subtle nod as she watched the creature leave. Cyan hands wiped the tears away from green cheeks. “Where’s your family? Village?” Kae’rila asked the little girl, who responded with a point of the finger. Before the Jedi padawan could speak again, the little Togruta released her grip and ran, beginning a chase. She ran as fast as her stunted legs could, watching the little girl get further and further away, rounding the forest’s edge. Kae’rila came to a grinding halt as she approached a village in the distance, smoke rising into the sky. Her bare feet carried her slowly to the child’s side who had waited for the cyan kin to catch up. “Dead.” The green child said simply before walking away, leaving Kae’rila alone and surrounding by the charred remains of her village. Bodies littered the grounds of the community lot, flesh burned to a blackened state, huts torn down and some still on fire. Embers glowed softly in the fire pit and houses, not a single soul was felt through the Force. Kae’rila covered her mouth with shaking hands, tears rolling down cyan cheeks as she slowly made her way through the village. Blue eyes set focus on the large hut, its shredded hide walls and burn thatch roof carried the smell of burn flesh. A loud smack was heard from the hut, like raw meat hitting the floor. It rang out again. And again. And again. The cyan Togruta stared at the door, feeling the fear creeping into her mind, feeling the darkness surrounding her. The Tey family home felt like a graveyard of memories.


	16. Crimson Tides

The door opened slowly to allow in the setting sunlight. Kae’rila slowly made her way into her home, seeing the rack of handmade spears lined up against the wall. The sound of the smack rang out in the dark, an almost violent strike against flesh. The floor felt old and splintered wood threatened her bare feet as she made her way deeper in the house. Kae’rila observed the painting on the wall, her family staring back at her with soulless eyes. Korus stood with an arm around his wife, while two Togruta children stood before the couple, the cyan paint shredded as if a knife had been taken to it. A soft whimpering filled the air around the padawan that seemed to haunt her mind, an almost emotionally draining noise that she traced back to her own throat. The smack was heard again, louder and sharper than before.

Kae’rila walked the hallways of her home until she reached the end, staring at the door that was not their when she was a child. Its freshly sanded wood felt welcoming on her hands as she pushed it open. Blue eyes stared into the vast room. The white haired man sat bound on the ground, blood dripping from his face while several tied villagers were strung from the ceiling on the other side of the room. The smack happened again, a crimson fist finding its mark against the Echani’s cheek, causing blood to paint the floor. Kae’rila hesitated to call out to her master, seeing the figure beating him, her eyes widening at the identity of the figure. Kash’isa wiped blood off from her knuckles, looking at her sister with a devilish grin.

“Welcome home, sister.” The crimson Togruta hissed out.

Kae’rila felt the tears escaping down her cheeks, looking at the floor to watch the drops land. She became frozen in shock of the bodies that lay at her feet. Korus’ lekku were severed at the jawline and a charred hole was buried in his forehead. The father lay on top of Asha’ra, the blue mother jawless and montrals shredded with lacerations. Lifeless and rotting.

“Kash’isa.” The cyan daughter managed to shout, peeling her eyes away from her parents.

The crimson daughter laughed again, her fists finding its way back to Shiroi’s face. “You’re late for the party. They were weak, just like you. All I have left to do is get rid of the most useless Togruta in this worthless village, and my master will approve of me.” Her boney fingers reached to the belt that hugged her waist tightly, picking off the lightsaber. The red blade screamed out as it lit the room a violent red shade. “Tell me, sister. How should go first? Your beloved master, or our dear, dear neighbors.”

A cyan hand found its way to the lightsaber dangling from Kae’rila’s waist. The hum of the red blade echoed as it moved swiftly to the neck of the Echani. “I won’t if I were you, Kae. If you try anything, I’ll just kill them all. Only one group has to die today, and it’s your choice.”

Her lungs became numb as Kae’rila felt herself beginning to hyperventilate. Her eyes glanced from the master who taught her the ways of the Jedi and who gave her a second chance to live, to the villagers who helpless hung from the ceiling. “Who gets to die.” The taunt of the crimson Sith added to the panic feeling she felt. Deep down in her heart, she knew the answer to the question; the lives of the many outweigh the life of one. Blue eyes glanced down to Korus’ corpse and back to Shiroi, the only real father figure she had that didn’t abandon her. She knew what she had to do, to save the lives of the innocent. Forcing her hand to raise, her cyan finger pointed to the Echani.

Kae’rila reached out to her master, telepathically speaking to him. “I’m so sorry.”

Shiroi’s voice found its way to to her mind. “Good night, Kara en. I am proud of you.” His white eyes fell behind closing eyelids to accept the fate.

Kash’isa laughed softly, lifting the humming blade above her head. “We don’t always get what we want, sister.” Kae’rila watched as her sister spin to face the hanging villagers, throwing the red lightsaber at them. The twirling saber curved its way across the arms of the villagers, limbs still hanging from the ceiling with charred nubs drifting in the air. Bodies fell to the ground with screams of agony as the twirling blade made its way back to the hand of the Sith. A crimson hand lifted, fingers arched with hatred before sparks flew out toward the villagers, the loud crackling sound of lightning filling the room with flashing lights. Kae’rila watched the armless kin scream, feeling helpless.

The cyan Jedi crouched and launched herself with the Force at the Sith, her hand igniting the purple lightsaber as Kae’rila pulled it from her belt. Kash’isa raised her red blade with both hands and braced for the landing attack. The lightsabers clashed and the force of the swings deflected off each other as colors bounced around in a light show of attacks. Kae’rila flicked her wrists to allow her lightsaber to rotate in a evenly paced figure eight form, the twirling blade moving in front of her as she step forward. Kash’isa gritted her teeth as she began to wildly swing her saber at her sister, her heel grinding against the wood flooring as she spun. The two stood facing each other in a standoff deadlock.

“What happened to you, Kash’isa?” Kae’rila shouted out, her blue eyes glancing from opponent to master. “What happened to my sister?”

The crimson Sith grinned, loosening the grip on her lightsaber hilt. “I watched my beloved sister turn into the spineless coward that stands before me. I knew if I couldn’t get the power to be better than anyone, I’d just end up like you. Weak and pathetic.” Kash’isa hissed with a grin that flashed her sharp canines. Piercing, orange eyes stared at the Togruta. “You’re failure and shortcomings gave me the inspiration to seek all this power!” The red saber shot forward at the padawan who dropped to the floor to avoid it, the wind getting knocked out of her. The lightsaber slammed against the wall causing the red beam to extinguish. Kae’rila looked up to see the Sith swing her booted foot against her cyan chin, feeling the force of the impact knocking her back to the floor. The crimson Togruta cackled. “Still weak, father was always right about you.” Kash’isa’s hand raised as she pulled the lightsaber back into her grip, red light filling the room along with the scream of the saber coming to life. The plasma blade lifted above the Sith’s montrals as she began to cackle maniacally, the familiarity of the laugh wisped around in Kae’rila’s mind that brought her back to their childhood.

The red beam fell out of her hand, slipping through loose, crimson fingers. Blinding purple light shined against their faces as they neared each other, blue eyes meeting orange. Kae’rila stood against Kash’isa, her lightsaber pushed deep in the chest of the young Togruta, the smell of charred flesh became nauseating. Tears streamed down her cyan cheek and with a horrified scream, the padawan ripped her lightsaber out of the chest of the Sith, the lifeless corpse falling to the ground. Kae’rila fell to her knees as she grabbed Kash’isa’s robes, shaking the body gently. “Please wake up. Sister, please wake up. Don’t leave me. I’m sorry!” Her voice shook with regret and sorrow before her hands covered shaking lips. The padawan was reminded of her lunch as it covered the wood floors next to her, gagging on the smell of burnt flesh, rot and vomit. The cyan Togruta pushed herself away from the corpse and looked to the Echani.

“Master?” Kae’rila’s words escaped slowly. Shiroi remained silent as his student staggered toward him, untying his bindings. The silence made the padawan panic and pushed to the edge of breaking before a calming hum was heard, bringing her sanity back.


	17. Inner Darkness

Water shifted as the two Jedi waded through the shallow lake, the liquid wrapping around their knees and splashing subtly against their legs. The two find their way onto dry land where the orange grass brushed against their soaked feet, drying them slowly yet loose blades clinging to bare skin. They stopped in their tracks as the trees provided shadow from the afternoon sun, the white haired man turning to face his student. His left arm had bandages running up to his shoulder while a patch rested on his bruised cheek. Low hums radiated out before his voice found its way out.

“I’ve watched you grow into a wonderful Jedi, Kara en. How are you holding up?” Shiroi’s eyes scanned the almost distant expression on his padawan’s face.

Kae’rila looked up to the Echani. “I’m fine.” She stated plainly with a soft voice.

Shiroi continued to hum at the short answer before sitting down, crossing his legs. “When I found you, you were small and lost. Look at you now, eight years later, you’ve found your purpose and you continue to follow the Will of the Force.”

The Togruta tilts her head, showing a light smile. “Still small.” She said jokingly, the first hint of emotion she had in about a month. “I figured I would at least grow to be taller than I am now, but at this point, I don’t think I will.” Her cyan hands moved her lekku close together, the tips brushing against her exposed midriff before she moved down to sit with her master. Kae’rila fell silent once more as her facial expressions softened. Shiroi watched the quick change in emotion before speaking once more.

“Meditate with me?” The Echani spoke, followed by a long, deep hum.

The two Jedi fell silent. Kae’rila brought her legs close and crossed them and placed her cyan hands on her knees. Blue eyes disappeared behind eyelids, closing out the imagine of her master, an almost hesitant action from the last time on Shili. The Togruta reached out to her surroundings through the Force, feeling it flowing through the grass, trees and wisping in the air. The sounds of nature began to fade away, along with her own thoughts, as Kae’rila let her mind go. Time seemed to become nonexistent as she spent time with nothing but the Force and herself, melding into a state of calmness. White light shined bright as the padawan felt herself waking in a vast openness, feeling the Force echoing its will all around her. A deep, resonating hum played as a figure began to rise from the ground and took shape into herself, as if the cyan Togruta was staring into a mirror. It smiles, flashing sharp canines and raising white striped skin. Although her height remained the same, the figure seemed to age to a more mature lady. A loud snap was heard as the figure’s left montral slid off and fell to the bright ground, bursting into dust on impact. Kae’rila watched horrifyingly as the horn vanished, yet the area began to fill with warmth as if she met a long lost friend. 

“How are you?” The one horned Togruta said with a soft tone, familiar yet distant.

Kae’rila watched kept her eyes on the nub upon her counterpart’s head. “I’m.. well. And yourself?” She finally said.

The figure offered a loving smile. “I’m doing well, thank you. How is everyone? Master Shiroi?”  
The world became silent. The once humming ground ceased, while Kae’rila responses held no volume. She felt the once warm and welcoming air turn cold as the lady spoke through the quietness. “So it hasn’t happened yet?” The words echoed slowly around the padawan. “You never got any better. You remained the weak and pathetic Jedi you are and no matter how hard you tried, you would feel betrayed and ignored.” Kae’rila felt the paralysis engulfing her body. The older Togruta held the smile. “You betrayed the Jedi and single handedly led to the death of everyone you loved and cared for. I am the embodiment of your future.”

Kae’rila finally found her voice and shouted. “I would never betray anyone. Your lies mean nothing to me.” Fists loosened as she centered herself into a state of calmness.

The figure laughed. “But you are weak. You couldn’t kill the Akul, you couldn’t save our people in that room. You let our sister slaughter our parents like animals because you were so slow to act. You-”

The padawan spoke up, interrupting the older woman. “I will be better than what you claim. You are weak minded for thinking your failures are mine. We are not the same and I will not make the same mistakes as you.” She felt her nerves shaking yet Kae’rila remained standing strong.

The one horned Togruta simply stared at her younger self, holding the same smile. “We will see.” She faded away into a dust cloud, the particles drifting away into nothing, leaving the padawan alone in her mind. The light slowly dimmed to black as Kae’rila returned to the natural world, eyes opening to see the Echani sipping from a cup.

“Welcome back, Kara en. You seem.. Brighter.” His white eyes squint from a smile.


	18. Legacy

They knelt before the Jedi Council. The room was filled with Padawans, Knights and Masters, all looking to the two padawans before the Council while the Echani walked up behind them. Shiroi bowed to the leaders of the Jedi Order before one council member stepped forward, gesturing a hand to the two Togruta before her. “As one door closes, another opens. The journey of a padawan is filled with learning, knowledge, and new experiences. Nava’rii Skye, Kae’rila Tey, you both have walked the path of the Jedi as padawans, and now it is time to walk the path as a Knight. Master Kitsune.”

Shiroi nodded as his hand moved to his lightsaber, pulling the device from his belt. With a flick of the thumb, a bright, purple beam shot out and hummed violently before it flashed forward. Silka beads fell to the ground with a light clank on the metal floor that seemed to echo in the chamber. As the saber extinguished, the sound of applause took its place as the Jedi welcomed the new Jedi Knights of the Republic. Kae’rila and Nava’rii both stood and bowed to the Jedi Council simultaneously, the cyan Knight making a quick glance to her fellow kin. Kash’isa smiled for a brisk moment before fading away into Nava’rii’s figure with a blink of an eye. Kae’rila held back her emotions as the Togruta walked to the Knight’s section of the gathering, hearing the admiration of the others. Shiroi walked up to his former students and held a warm smile, humming softly to not disturb the others. 

“I’m so proud of you two. Continue to serve the will of the Force and you both will go far.” The Echani bowed his head lightly before taking a seat with the Masters. The cyan woman shifted her blue eyes, catching her former master taking a seat, unaware of his presence until now. She let her mind fade back into the void of memories, keeping her eyes away from her deceased sister who sat next to her. The familiar and heart tearing giggles of the girl she once knew.

Water poured over the cliff side causing mist to fill the warm, afternoon air. The light from the distance sun creating a rainbow that glistened through the water particles. Kae’rila sat on the bench, legs crossed and focus set on the bridge’s stone patterns. Soft steps caught her attention, hearing the small figure walking in her direction. The Knight’s eyes shifted up to see a blue Twi’lek youngling moving slowly, their clothing reminding her of the time she was an initiate. “Hello, little one?”

The Twi’lek stopped and bowed her head to Kae’rila, her lekku shifted from behind to the front, settling on the youngling’s shoulder when she straightened up. “Yes?”

Kae’rila offered the child a warm smile, patting the spot next to her on the bench. “Sit with me?” With a quick nod, the little Twi’lek sat next to the Togruta, looking at the Knight with wide eyes. Kae’rila found herself humming quietly to herself before speaking. “What’s your name?”

“Ani’elka.”


End file.
